


Fear

by nationalacrobat



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/M, He doesn't deserve it, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, at least it's short, but still hurts a little, i can't write, not that much, random question breaking Steve on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalacrobat/pseuds/nationalacrobat
Summary: Short stories about Steve and Bruce's break up. Settled during the Fear of the Dark Tour.





	1. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That interview was almost like all the others Steve had done in the past. Almost.

_Another tour, another interview_. Steve’d done it a thousand times before and that one wasn’t going to be different. A silent sigh escaped from his lips as he got out of the car. Literally the same boring questions asked by the same boring interviewer, who was already waiting for him outside the venue Maiden would be playing in later. Awesome.

He put on his best face and approached the woman with a bright smile. At the beginning she joked about them meeting for God knows which time, making him laugh softly although he didn’t find that funny in any way. The only thing that motivated him to keep the “happy to be here” face was the vision of his hotel room waiting for him to come back.

But even the thought of getting back had difficulties with the lengthening interview. Steve felt so extremely bored that he started counting the cars passing them by. And when that didn’t help, he focused on the interviewer - her face, her hair, her legs. It must’ve looked like he was checking her out while he was only looking for any change that may have occurred since their last meeting. To his disappointment, not a single thing had changed. Not even the woman’s dull outfit.

He was about to groan out of boredom when the interviewer did something he’d never predict.

“So, dread is definitely the main theme of your new album. Which leads us to the last question - what’s your fear?”

Steve stared at her for a few seconds, collecting his thought. There were many thing that frightened him - lack of inspiration, Maiden’s failure, nightmares haunting him every night. But, after all, he could cope with that. It was nothing, not a real threat. He had only one true fear - fear of losing Bruce.

He was afraid he could never again hold the other man’s hand, never touch his silky hair, never see his sparkling eyes. Never watch him jumping on the stage during their concert.Never hear his soft laugh.Never kiss his delicate, pink lips. Never wake up with his arms wrapped around that small body. Never lay together in the grass and count the stars, looking for their favourite one, the one they claimed to be theirs and theirs only. Never hear his own name cried out in ecstasy while biting the pale, exposed neck. Never be able to say “he’s mine”.

And the worst thing was that his biggest fear was already coming true.

“Well, I’m hella afraid of heights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm sorry i wrote this i didn't even want to do it. i just got a random sad prompt about steve/bruce breakup or whatever and it's late and i should be sleeping but that prompt wouldn't let me sleep and my last brain cell made me post this without any beta or anything. guess i'll regret it in the morning but by now i'm off to bed, goodnight and sorry again


	2. But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is trying to reassure himself he made the right decision.

„How could I end up in such mess?” was the question that haunted Bruce every day. “How could I let it all happen?”

The more he was thinking, the more certainty about his decision he lost. He was well aware that this situation, this band, _this relationship_ was toxic and only dragged him down, but... There should be no buts. The tour had just started and he was already tired, both physically and mentally. It had become unimaginably hard for him to at least get up in the morning, to do the bare minimum. He lost all his will to do literally anything and if Jan hadn’t been there, he’d surely spend every day on either sleeping or crying.

Not only had the basic activities become impossibly difficult to be executed, but also spending time with the rest of the band made Bruce want to leave as soon as possible even _more_. They took the information about his departure rather calmly, without any drama or hysteria. They said they understood, that it’s his right and he’d have their support no matter what, but Bruce wasn’t blind. He saw every little piece of sadness forming in their eyes when he walked into the rehearsal room. He felt the heavy atmosphere almost physically, especially when all of them were together. Although he usually succeeded in trying to talk with them - small talk had always been his strong point - it was impossible for him to look them in the eye. The smallest glimpse of disappointment was too much to bear. Nobody told him that, but he knew he’d failed. He’d let them down. He should’ve managed. He shouldn’t leave.

The whole situation was sick, twisted and analysing it only assured Bruce he’d made the right decision. He had to go, take that burden off his tired arms, for his own sanity. Staying in those claws of madness would mean more fights, more fists, more tears. He had to break free, start something new, end this chapter of his life and move to the next one. He was certain that somehow he’d regain his powers and do what he always wanted to do. Write, narrate, _create_.That’s exactly what he’d been made for, but..

But Bruce was afraid he couldn’t make it without Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This, as well as the first part, wasn't supposed to be written, but yesterday I had some time to think about it aaand here we are, with more wanna be angst! I'm not sure if there will be more. I like the idea of writing short stories about Steve and Bruce's break up, but on the other hand I don't know what else can be written :/ and thanks everyone for reading and all!


End file.
